


Бессюжетный отрывок. Чак Ширли, Смерть

by chibi_zoisy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Card Games, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoisy/pseuds/chibi_zoisy
Summary: Именно что бессюжетный отрывок. Все хорошо.





	Бессюжетный отрывок. Чак Ширли, Смерть

Где-то в штате Нью-Джерси задрипанного вида мужичок выносит из трейлера чехлы - проветрить их на весеннем солнышке. Выносит раскладные стулья, столик. Утверждает их на асфальте.  
В кустах орут воробьи. Лужи блестят бензиновыми разводами. Ветер еще холодный, резкий. А небо очень чистое, бледно-голубого цвета.  
"Март, однако", - вздыхает мужичок и идет чистить пепельницы. Всего богатства у него - довольно потрепанный компьютер и этот трейлер, в неплохом состоянии, хоть и с большим пробегом. Купил его в штате Нью-Йорк, очень дешево - потому что зашел, осмотрелся и спокойно сказал:  
\- Да, кровь постарались затереть.

И трейлер ему продали как есть - с фарфоровыми фигурками Христа в шкафчиках. Даже наклейка на бампере: "А как бы водил Иисус?" в целости и сохранности. Стенд для оружия только пустой: полиция забрала в качестве вещественных доказательств.  
\- Такие дела, - вздыхает трейлеровладелец, запахивает куртку-"аляску" поплотнее и устраивается на стуле.  
\- ТАКИЕ ВОТ СЮЖЕТЫ.  
\- А потише можешь?  
\- Изволь, - его собеседник не выглядит замерзшим в своем черном-черном, очень элегантном, очень городском пальто. Вообще никакой дисгармонии. Он такой: уместный везде и всегда.  
Даже когда ест мармеладных червяков из пакета и осведомляется:  
\- Надеюсь, мы не будем играть в шахматы.  
\- Это почему же? Не можешь запомнить, как ходит конь?  
\- Потому, что я в конечном итоге все равно выиграю. А промежуточные результаты нас не интересуют, так?  
\- Пожалуй, - хмыкает Чак Ширли и распаковывает колоду. Он думает о мармеладных червяках, ядовито-розовых леденцах и ярко-зеленых жевательных лягушках. Лакомствах, которые выглядят так, будто сделаны из отходов химпроизводства. Очень неполезные штуки, но забавные.  
\- Примерно то же самое можно сказать и о жизни, - Смерти необязательно читать мысли, чтобы закончить вслух чужие размышления.  
\- А как ты относишься к кошкам?  
\- Они требуют какого-то особенного отношения с моей стороны? Ты об этом не упоминал.  
\- Так, к слову пришлось. Раздавай.

На Небесах предпочитают го или нарды. В Аду самая популярная игра - трехкарточный покер. И ангелы и демоны любят играть в кости.

А в штате Нью-Джерси играют в подкидного дурака.

**Author's Note:**

> Трейлер обеспечили охотники Гордон и Кубрик - так выпьем же за то, чтоб их черти в аду не разлучали.


End file.
